


Make Haste

by Aphilaeus



Series: Omniverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, What Have I Done, but you'll know, i may not tell you who he shot outright, this is just mean, you shot the wrong guy Tup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphilaeus/pseuds/Aphilaeus
Summary: Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow...A malfunction of an inhibitor chip caused something drastic, changing the galaxy forever.





	1. i - Sixty Six

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord. Why do I keep making WIPs? More and more stories for me to update. aaaaaaaa
> 
> Short and to the point. Not many chapters. (hopefully)

_ Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. _

  
  


“Kill the Jedi...”

  
  


The world around Tup seemed to spin after he fired that one blaster bolt into the Jedi - the Jedi he had been ordered to destroy. He didn’t know which Jedi it was, but that didn’t matter.

“Get General...med-bay!” was a scream from one of the clones around him, but he didn’t her all of it. Tup only felt himself with Fives, who was holding him down as they went into hyperspace, headed for Kamino. Which General had he shot? Tiplee? Tiplar? Skywalker? Fives’ face seemed out of focus in his mind, as Kix came over to him.

“I haven’t been told where we’re going to,” Fives asked the medic, but Tup didn’t see him do it, only recognized his voice. They all had the same voice, but they also had distinct voices, somehow. The way they talked, he guessed.

“Kamino. Ringo Vinda was a loss after what happened. We’re lucky that General…” Kix’s voice faded into nothingness as unconsciousness took over Tup’s mind. Darkness was all he saw.

  
  
  


“ _ The clone shot  _ who _?!?” _ Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaimed, his eyes widening with surprise. “ _ What happened that caused this? _ ”

“We aren’t sure, General Kenobi. Tup is in the medical bay, we’re seeing if anything is wrong with him. He was with Fives when it happened, and Fives said that he kept repeating ‘good soldiers follow orders’ before firing somewhere other than the droids.” CT-7567, Captain Rex, explained to the surprised Jedi Master. “We’re taking him to Kamino, where hopefully Nala Se can explain this to us,”

“ _ I’ll meet you there. _ ” Obi-Wan replied. “ _ Kenobi out. _ ”


	2. ii - The Galaxy Weeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has all the feels.

_Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders._

  


“ _CT-6116, report to Medbay 253. I repeat, CT-6116, report to Medbay 253_ .” Kix shot up from the bed he was staring up into nothingness on. He was one of the best medics the Republic’s army had to offer, and the fact that- _No_. He would not think of what Tup did.

 

Across the galaxy, the shockwave hit - Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, Hero With No Fear, had been shot by one of his own men. And they didn’t have a clue why. Yoda didn’t need to search to know what had happened. And Sidious… he was _enraged_. Somehow, the inhibitor chips had malfunctioned and they had caused a clone to shoot his future apprentice! This was a major flaw in the Grand Plan that needed to be fixed, in some way or another.

 

Yoda felt it. Sidious felt it. Obi-Wan felt it… and in the slums of Coruscant, a lonely Togruta former Jedi Padawan felt it as well, and she didn’t know what to think.

  
  


**MEDBAY 253, TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO**

  
  


There was a senator - a familiar senator - standing outside of the medbay, and that was probably why Kix had been called to the medbay.

“I _have_ to see him!” Amidala yelled at the guard, and Kix walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder only for her to lash out, before recognizing him as one of Anakin’s troopers.

“Let her in,” Kix said to the guard, who looked at Amidala suspiciously before hitting the button to open the door. Anakin wasn’t being treated at that point in time, and Kix let them stay alone. Being the 501st’s medic, he had overseen anyone going to see Skywalker while he was injured, and she had shown up _many_ an occasion when Skywalker was on Coruscant. He had figured out that there was something going between them, and it had to be major if she would come all the way to Kamino to see him.

 

“Oh Anakin…” Padmé whispered into her husband’s ear, hand up against his cold face. He had been shot in the chest, just _barely_ clinging on to life. He was still sleeping. “I love you. Don’t leave me now. If you can hear me, please,” She was pleading. “I’m pregnant. Don’t do this to me, and our child- _children_ , actually. Twins.” She felt a ghostly twinge on her hand, as if something had touched her. Anakin’s fingers jerked slightly in the grip of her other hand. She made sure that it was his flesh hand she was holding, to make sure he could feel her there, sitting next to him. The door opened, and in came Obi-Wan Kenobi, coming to sit on Anakin’s other side.

“Padmé-” Obi-Wan began, looking between the two of them as she quickly pulled her hands away. “You don’t need to hide it from me. I know. I’ve known for a while now, but all that matters is that we’re here for him. Even if he’s dying, we need to watch him. And…” Obi-Wan looked into the rainy Kaminoan horizon, dark clouds covering any ray of sunshine, representing the feeling that Anakin’s two lovers had. There was no hope for light at the end of the tunnel. “And that’s why I tried to contact Ahsoka. She kept her Republic-issued comlink for _some_ reason that I don’t know and it’s only right that she’s with us.”

“Obi-Wan…” Padmé whispered almost incoherently. “There’s another thing I need to tell you, besides our marriage…” Obi-Wan didn’t know they were married, but it wasn’t that far off. “I’m pregnant with twins. _His_ twins.” Obi-Wan looked at her stomach, feeling through the Force as two shining signatures emerged from the Senator. Obi-Wan breathed deeply.

“I’ll be with you, and them, for every step of the journey.”

  
  


This was _not_ the way Ahsoka expected to return to the Jedi. Not going to Kamino, of all places, that stormy, gloomy place. And _not_ because of a life-threatening injury on her own former master. Especially one coming from one of the 501st. _Their_ clones.

But it would have to do. Some old freighter in the junkyards on Coruscant that _somehow_ still had a hyperdrive with enough juice to get her to the Rishi Maze would have to do. Anything to get her to Anakin would _have to do_. The freighter exited hyperspace as the bluish-green sphere of Kamino appeared in the viewscreen. When Obi-Wan had contacted her, he had also given her clearance codes under the order of General Obi-Wan Kenobi to enter Republic airspace in the system.

“ _Unidentified freighter, please transmit your clearance code to the_ Watchdog _._ ” a voice sounded through the transmitter, and she punched in the codes. “Return _, you are allowed passage to Tipoca City. Enjoy your stay._ ” What a fitting name. _Return_. Of course Obi-Wan would put a name with a meaning. Ahsoka sighed as the freighter landed outside of the Tipoca medical facility, walking out in full cloak as rain battered against her and the ship. The galaxy was weeping for her master.

 

As was she.


	3. iii - The Titles of Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said they'd come out fast.
> 
> And you'll notice a trend at the start of every chapter...

_ Goodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollow ordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfolloworders _

 

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, all alone in a room with their dying friend. A hero to the galaxy, but to these three people - he was a husband, a brother, a teacher, a friend, an apprentice, a father, sometimes words couldn't describe what he meant to them. Obi-Wan left near midnight, having to report to the Council on Anakin’s injuries. It was dark, the rain still pattering against the window, slower this time. The room was dark, as a blanket ran over the two women sitting in the same couch next to each other.

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Ahsoka said quietly, Padmé holding an arm around the girl who was barely eighteen. “I’ll stay here. You have a job… I don’t.”

“I’m not leaving, Ahsoka. I can’t leave my husband when he’s like this. I’ll have Sabé pretend to be me in the Senate.” Padmé said, pulling the girl closer to him. “We’ll stay here with him, Ahsoka.” Ahsoka nodded, closing her eyes as her head rested against Padmé’s shoulder. Padmé fell asleep only moments after she did.

  
  
  


“Anakin is still not… in good of a state.” Obi-Wan stated to the Council, as they stared at him very intently. “He’s barely clinging to life.” He decided not to say anything about Padmé and Ahsoka because they didn’t need to know.

“ _ Send him our regards, we do. Return to Coruscant soon, you must. _ ” Yoda said, looking around at his colleagues as if they were being watched. “ _ A dark presence, befalling us, there is. Find his identity in the Sith shrine below the Temple, we will,” _ Obi-Wan had heard of the shrine below the Temple - they thought that its powers had been dulled, but maybe they hadn’t. If the Sith Dooku told him about on Geonosis was in the Republic, he could be using the shrine as a staging point to destroy the Jedi.

He’d just have to find out.

  
  
  


**NEXT MORNING**

  
  
  


Padmé awoke with a warm body pressed up against her side, still fast asleep. She found that her arm was still around Ahsoka, and when she tried to move to sit up, Ahsoka startled awake. Still dazed, Padmé heard something she had never expected to hear.

“Mom?” Ahsoka said in a whisper, as Padmé patted her shoulder. “Oh… Padmé,”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve always thought of you like a daughter, and it’s only fitting since Anakin is my husband. He always talked of you like you were his child…” Padmé trailed off, touching her own stomach. “But he’s got two more coming for him.  _ If _ he lives.”

“Don’t say  _ if _ , Padmé,” Ahsoka replied, sitting up. “He’ll live. He always has.” Something was bothering her, she realized, as she looked at Anakin’s unconscious form. “I never really thought of it until now… but… shouldn’t Anakin be in a bacta tank?”

“Oh, the guard said something about him being under orders from Chancellor Palpat-” Padmé abruptly stopped. “I was so tired and worried last night I didn’t realize… is Palpatine trying to  _ kill _ him?”

“I thought they were close friends.” Ahsoka said nonchalantly, still staring at the unconscious man who began to jerk slightly.

“...Padmé…” a distant voice said, his hand reaching out as Padmé practically leaped into the air to hold it. “...I was…shot...where…” Padmé shushed him as his eyes slowly opened, focusing in on his wife and the Togruta standing next to her. “Ahsoka?”

“I’m here, Anakin,” she said quietly, not knowing what to do. She hadn’t seen him in a month. And now she was standing next to him as he awoke from his injury.

“We have to contact Obi-Wan. He  _ has _ to be here. Why-” Padmé began, before Ahsoka cut her off.

“No, we need to tell him about Palpatine.” she replied, Padmé nodding. She was the only one who had to be here,  _ she _ was the one who was Anakin’s wife.

  
  
  


**CORUSCANT**

  
  
  


“ _ Chancellor Palpatine sent an order that could put Anakin’s life at risk, _ ” Ahsoka said to the assorted holograms of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. “ _...and he’s just woken up as well. _ ”

“Not good, this is. Thank you for your help, we do, young Ahsoka,” Yoda replied, as her hologram faded. “Go to the shrine to seek answers soon, we must. Palpatine, behind this evil, he could be.” Windu, Yoda and Kenobi nodded at each other and left for the shrine.

  
  
  


Palpatine growled. A  _ wild _ growl, the growl you’d expect from an angry Wookiee before it rips you apart, limb by limb. A growl that, if used correctly, could shatter an asteroid or a small moon. Palpatine’s plans had been foiled by a clone of all things. Skywalker would not be of use to him, so he had to be removed. Another apprentice would come along. Maybe Kenobi, maybe Skywalker’s brat former apprentice, but he focused in on one thing as he searched through the galaxy-

 

Senator Amidala was pregnant. With twins.

  
  


What perfect apprentices they would be.


	4. iv - Chancellor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: someone gets injured. Very badly.
> 
> and you don't want to know who ;-;

_Goodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfolloworders_

  


The Sith shrine was a place of pure dark energy as the three most experienced Jedi Masters of the Jedi Order walked through its bowels, blood-colored runes making the walls seem as if the walls themselves had killed Jedi, not the Sith that once dwelled there.

“This place is not safe.” Obi-Wan protested, distant screeches of laughter echoing towards the group.

“Holds many secrets, it does. Quick, we must be.” Yoda said, turning a corner… “Already been here, we have,” Windu raised an eyebrow, turning back only to find their previous passageway had disappeared.

“This place is a maze.” he whispered, finding a new passageway opened towards some sort of glowing sphere. “That’s not ominous at all.”

“Make jokes, you do not, Master Windu, unless under pressure, you are.” Yoda remarked, smirking. Windu rolled his eyes, but the three pressed on nonetheless. The sphere was the source of the laughter, as a spirit appeared at the top.

“What answers do you seek, _Jedi_?” the spirit taunted, twirling in a circle. “Make it quick,”

“The identity of the Sith Lord, we need,” Yoda said. The spirit cackled, reaching forward to grab Yoda.

“And why do you expect me to tell you _that_?” he questioned, glowing red eyes not fazing the Grand Master.

“Palpatine it is, is it not?” Yoda asked. The spirit suddenly lurched backwards. “Good at lying, I thought the Sith were. Too obvious, you are.” he said, turning around and beginning to walk out, gimer stick clattering against the stone tile floor. The spirit’s anger welled up as it leaped forward, but when it attempted to leave the room, it splashed up against the exit as some sort of invisible shield materialized.

“You will _not_ leave here, Jedi!” the caged _and_ enraged spirit asked. “You will _never_ defeat the Sith!”

“We already have.” Windu replied.

  


Palpatine reeled. The shroud of darkness initiated by the shrine below the Jedi Temple was beginning to unravel - they had discovered his identity. The light was breaking through towards him, and it was _blinding_ . It was impossible - _all_ of his plans had been ruined.

“Execute Order 66,” he said through the comlink. This was his only option.

  


**KAMINO**

  


_Execute Order 66._

 

These words came through the loudspeakers of Tipoca City. And they all knew what it meant. The Jedi had to be eradicated. Shaak Ti, the only Jedi stationed there, died in moments, unable to defend herself. And the only other Jedi was Anakin Skywalker. The guard entered first, Ahsoka grabbing Anakin’s lightsaber and killing him with much regret. She sealed the door, but they would be coming.

“We have to get him out of here,” she said to Padmé, who cringed. She hoisted Anakin up, as he was conscious, and spotted an emergency exit that would lead to one of the catwalks outside.

“We can get to a ship from there!” Padmé announced, the three moving away as the door opened and five targeted blaster shots echoed - one hitting Ahsoka’s back as she shielded Padmé, the other hitting her leg and the other three missing her entirely. She grabbed on to the railing of the catwalk, as Padmé moved to grab her hand.

“I can’t carry both of you!” she announced, but instead Anakin left Padmé’s arms and took his own former padawan. Both women were surprised to see how easily he had recovered, but nonetheless Ahsoka was now being carried by Anakin. Padmé grabbed Anakin’s lightsaber and cut through the catwalk, blocking off any paths for the clones to take to find them. The door opened at that point, but they had turned a corner and the clones were trapped. Ahead, they spotted a Kaminoan life pod, big enough to hold the three of them as they had to search for somewhere safe to go. They climbed in and quickly spiraled into the atmosphere, thick clouds covering much of the view. The first thing they saw were several _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers above the clouds, beginning to fire on the small pod. The pod had hyperspace capabilities, luckily for them, as well as a transmissions system.

“Jump into the nearest star system so our transmissions won’t be jammed.” Anakin said to Padmé as he cradled Ahsoka in his lap. She couldn't die. Not now. He was surprised he was even able to run - his legs ached _so much_ that he wondered if he could ever use his legs again. The ship made a short jump to the Cainio system, containing a red giant star and a small planetoid orbiting very far away. Padmé contacted the frequency to the Jedi Temple, to voices in terror.

“ _This is Jedi Master Kit Fisto--extreme casualties--who is this--need help_ …” Padmé looked at Anakin.

“Master Fisto, it’s Skywalker, clones tried to attack me on Kamino. What’s happening there?” he asked, but no response. “Master Fisto?”

“ _Knight Skywalker._ ” Fisto responded after a few moments, finally having sorted out the transmission issues. “ _Clones have attacked the Jedi Temple as well - currently Masters Windu, Yoda, Kenobi , Tiin and Kolar have gone to arrest the Chancellor, the only one with the authority to carry this out, there’s also evidence against him that he is in fact the Sith Lord._ ” Anakin couldn't believe his ears. The Chancellor was his _friend_ . And the fact that he would do this to the Jedi, he would injure Ahsoka and try to injure his _wife_ and him, this man wasn’t his friend. He looked out the viewscreen as his hand went up and down Ahsoka’s montrals, lulling her to sleep.

“Tell them to kill the bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good...soldiers...follow...orders


	5. v - This Is The End

_ Good soldiers follow ord- _

  
  
  
  
  


**CORUSCANT**

  
  
  


“Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest.”

Palpatine, revealing his guise of Darth Sidious, leaped forward and with a clean sweep - removed the head of Agen Kolar. He aimed for the weakest of the group first after the death of Kolar, this being Saesee Tiin. But the three other Masters defended the Iktotchi, forcing Sidious to reveal his second blade in an attempt to remove at least one other player from the field. Yoda spun him around in a blade-lock with Windu and Kenobi as Tiin rounded the corner of his office, preparing to kill Sidious then and there, but fingers came off his second blade just in time to send a barrage of Force lightning at Tiin, using the most power he could to send Tiin flying backwards - preferably out the window. Yoda’s other hand removed from his lightsaber to eat up the energy of the lightning, as Windu prepared to leap over Sidious and end him. Anticipating the attack, he leaped out of the way and sent a Force push to Tiin, slamming him up against the wall with a sickening crunch that most likely broke several bones. The Iktotchi collapsed to the floor, alive but badly wounded.

“There will be no win for the Jedi in this battle. The Sith  _ shall _ return,” He began to choke Kenobi and slammed his head against the ceiling as Yoda swiped low at his leg, but the assault was blocked but forced Sidious to release Kenobi. Kenobi crawled along the floor, having suffered a concussion from the impact as his comlink beeped.

“Master Fisto- we need your help here,” he said, knowing that it was most likely his friend Kit.

“ _ I’m mostly just here for a message that I got from Skywalker. _ ” Kenobi was relieved - Anakin was okay, but he still couldn't understand what that strange shift in the Force was, as if one of the people he was closest to was injured. He’d have to find that out later. “ _ He told you - I will say this  _ exactly _ how he put it - to kill the bastard. I’ll be at the office in two minutes, with Master Rancisis. _ ”

“Good. And we’ll try our best to do it.” Kenobi said, grinning as he attempted to stand up. Sidious was pushed back towards the window, a hit from Windu’s lightsaber shattering it into a million shards, peppering Sidious, Windu and Yoda with glass pieces. Kenobi realized it was almost impossible for him to stand up, but he grabbed on to the wall nevertheless. Meanwhile, Sidious saw an opening in Windu’s defenses and took it - stabbing into the Korun’s abdomen. Yoda knew this was a distraction, slashing into Sidious’ chest as he tumbled backwards towards the window, holding himself up with the Force. As his last act, he sent something to Dooku.

 

_ The Jedi are weakened. Strike now. _

 

Sidious fell thousands of feet before slapping against the concrete floor of Coruscant’s undercity, and like the glass of his office, he shattered into a million pieces.

  
  
  


Saesee Tiin did not make it. He couldn't move after breaking ribs, legs and arms in the duel in Sidious’ office, and he died there, bleeding out of those same locations. Obi-Wan Kenobi would recover from his concussion, but he would be bedridden for weeks on end. Fisto and Rancisis never needed to arrive, but the Jedi were almost completely gone. Mace Windu died soon later as well, the Jedi Council reconvening on the asteroid base at Polis Massa, given the coordinates to the far-away destroyed planet by Senator Bail Organa, who gave any survivors a ship to get off Coruscant. The Council was only Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Oppo Rancisis and Coleman Kcaj, as they sat in Polis Massa Base.

 

 

“You still have a wife and two children to care for, Anakin,” came the pained voice of Ahsoka Tano through the silence of the beeping life support system. “I’ll save you… even if it’s my final act.” Anakin had overextended on Kamino by walking, and now he was paying the price. Heart pains slowly killing him.

“No… Ahsoka, I can’t let you die. When I got you as my padawan, I had hoped you’d one day live beyond me. As a Jedi Knight. I won’t let you die when you’re so young, I can’t let that happen,” Anakin replied, their two hands intertwining between the two medical beds in Polis Massa’s long medical chambers. Force energy poured through the physical connection and the Force’s connection between the two. That night, one lost their life in saving the other.

  
The connection between Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger. One more chapter to go, and you'll know who lives and who dies... although you'll hate it either way.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am too sad to function.

_ Good soldiers sacrifice. _

  
  
  
  


**Polis Massa**

 

**21:04 hours**

 

Anakin Skywalker held the cold hands of his former apprentice, knowing that she had given her life to save him. Padmé put a hand on his shoulder, not knowing in what way to tell him it would be alright. It would not be alright, and she knew that. This was the girl both of them saw as a daughter, giving her life away to save the only man she loved.

 

“She wouldn’t want you to live like this.” Padmé said. Anakin turned to look at her from his seated position on the medical bed.

 

“I know that,” he replied, tears falling freely down his face. “But I have to take care of you. And our children.”

  
  
  


**17 years later**

  
  
  


The twins Luke and Leia Skywalker had known from the age of two that their ‘big sis Ahsoka’ had died a hero, as their parents put it. She was the one who made sure they were there to hear the story. She had shielded Padmé from the clones, saved their father, all in one night. Luke and Leia grew up with their mother, father, Uncle Obi-Wan, Grandpa Yoda, and all the Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights and Padawans who lived. The galaxy was whole again, but to the two twins, offspring of the Chosen One and one of the most famed senators in the galaxy and former Queen of Naboo…

 

There was something missing.

  
  
  
  


The twins had been shown pictures of Ahsoka with their parents and Uncle Obi-Wan during the war, knowing that she wasn’t their biological sister but at heart, she would have been. She would have been their big sister, and maybe in another reality, she was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ They had almost lost her on Polis Massa. But instead, Ahsoka Tano was the sister of Luke and Leia, she cared for them, she protected them when Dooku came to destroy Anakin, she had hunted Grievous with Anakin and Obi-Wan and he had lost. Luke and Leia looked up to Ahsoka as the woman they wanted to be, they loved her as if she was their sister. _

  
  
_ They never knew what could have happened. _


End file.
